


You Have To Be Quiet

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall decide to have a movie day and Louis decides to join them. In the middle of it all Zayn starts to turn Niall on and smut ensures all the while trying not to let Louis hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments Welcomed!

Head resting on his boyfriend’s chest, Niall couldn’t help but smile as the movie rolled on. Zayn and him had awoken only a short while ago and seeing as it was their day off they had instantly agreed with having a movie day as they were too lazy to get up. The movie had only been playing fifteen minutes when suddenly Louis barged into their room announcing, “Why didn’t you boys tell me you were watching The Avengers? I still haven’t seen this movie!” Before either Zayn or Niall had a chance to protest, Louis had seated himself on the floor in front of their bed. It was better then actually on the bed Niall supposed but it was still kind of irksome.

Sighing, Niall watched as the movie rolled on. Unlike Louis, Niall and Zayn had watched it countless times already, as it never got old. He smiled whenever Louis was surprised or made a remark about the movie. Finally after a bit, Niall shifted until he was curled in Zayn. He felt as Zayn wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him closer until they were in a full on spooning position. They loved laying like this as it was just so snuggly. Allowing himself to be sucked into the movie he stiffened as he felt Zayn’s mouth suddenly connect with the back of his neck.

He felt as Zayn slowly began to suck just hard enough to allow Niall to feel turned on. His lips moving slowly from his neck up to nip his ear before running his tongue down the spot behind his ear that he knew was Nialls’s sweet spot. Biting his lip he murmured, “What are you doing?” He heard as Zayn whispered, “What I am doing is preparing to fuck you so stay quiet unless you want Lou to overhear us.” As Zayns words hit his ears, Niall felt himself go totally hard and he slowly began to move his hips again Zayn until he felt his boyfriend harden.

Smirking he bit his lip as almost instantly he felt Zayn poking him. As Zayn’s tongue ran over his ear before reconnecting to his neck. He chewed his lip as Zayn slowly worked inside of him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself get used to Zayn. Finally he sighed in relief as he got used to it and he knew his boyfriend would take it as the go ahead. He felt as Zayn started to pull out and they halted for a second making sure the bed wouldn’t make a noise and Louis was still enthralled in the movie. Realizing it was okay he felt as Zayn pushed himself back into him and slowly a rhythm was picked up.

Feeling the pleasure slowly start to hit him, Niall bit his lip trying to gather his breath with each new thrust into him. Reaching down, Niall grasped his own hard on and began to work his hand up and down. Matching the pace with Zayn’s thrusts it wasn’t long before Niall felt himself having trouble remaining quiet and Zayn’s hand wrapped his arm around his neck covering his mouth with his hand. Feeling the hand pressed over his mouth he heard Zayn whisper, “Remember you have to be quiet.” Nodding his head he knew Zayn wouldn’t remove his hand instead he continued moving in and out of Niall.

As he worked on his hard on he couldn’t help but shudder underneath Zayn’s lips and bite back a moan. Finally he felt himself come all over his hand and he lifted it up to Zayn’s mouth. He felt as Zayn’s mouth left his neck and began to lick off the come with long strokes. As he finished he felt Zayn nibble at his ear and mutter, “Be prepared.” With that he felt as Zayn gave one final thrust and as he came inside of Niall, he felt the orgasm that had been building hit him. Biting down on Zayn’s hand he felt Zayn unsuccessfully hold back his own moan as they rode out their orgasms together. Finally he released Zayn’s hand and he felt his boyfriend remove it from in front of his mouth. Shifting once more until his face was buried into Zayn’s chest, Niall murmured, “That was certainly a turn on but so much for being quiet.” He saw Zayn smirk and reply, “Hopefully Lou didn’t hear a thing…”

At the mention of Louis they both looked up to see the credits on the movie rolling. Smiling they watched their friend stand and as he stretched he remarked, “Thanks for letting me watch the movie but by the way your not as quiet as you think.” Niall felt himself blush as Louis threw them a wink and scurried out of the room. Looking up at Zayn he spoke, “Wonder which one gave is away.” He saw Zayn roll his eyes and as he pressed a kiss to his lips murmur, “Doesn’t matter. Now lets throw on another movie.” Grinning Niall nodded and spoke, “I like that idea.”


End file.
